User talk:NegimaLover
Hello. Can i be a character in Digimon: Forever? Jrkplays (talk) 18:02, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Okay, i will create my character. Jrkplays (talk) 20:23, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Pajiramon's Mega could be Belphemon Sleep Mode too, as it is related to sleeping, can become Ultra and makes more sense than Mugendramon. Just suggesting. Jrkplays (talk) 13:09, November 18, 2017 (UTC) What chat? For me it appears there isn't any chat in this wiki. Jrkplays (talk) 11:51, November 21, 2017 (UTC) I'm adding some more characters. if needed you can remove them. Jrkplays (talk) 11:42, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Could you link me to the chat? I can't find it Jrkplays (talk) 23:08, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Thanks.Now a challenge, can you guess the plot (what happens in the episode) of at least one episode in my series Digimon Ultra? There is no season two in Digimon Ultra. Season 2 is a new series. If you want to add any character to Digimon Ultra, add them instead to it's sequel/continuation, [[Digimon Ultra: Adventurers of Space and Time Will you have a Digimon Collection in Digimon Ultra just like the characters in digimon fusion? Collection: A Collection is the group of all Digimon a Hunter has. Once a Digimon is captured by a Hunter, it becomes part of their Collection. So it is kind of the digimon you have , your team. If yes, who will be the digimon in the collection? Jrkplays (talk) 23:46, June 9, 2018 (UTC) You can choose to have a collection in the story. Then you chose who the digimon will be. reminding you don't need to have all the collection in the rookie level, you can have digimon of varied levels and even having a mega. I'm also doing the eolutions like digimon fusion so Bearmon will evolve to Grizzlymon and then BanchoLeomon, is that okay? So, you can have any digimon you want in your collection. Jrkplays (talk) 23:00, June 10, 2018 (UTC) In Digimon Fusion, a Digimon has three evolution stages. Base/Rookie > Super Evolved> Superior Mode So i chose Bearmon, Grizzlymon and BanchoLeomon for each stage. If you want to change, just tell me. what about the digimon colelction, have you decided if you want one? Jrkplays (talk) 00:14, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Just reminding Digimon don't have genders. And everything's going okay with the collection? Get how it works? And the evolution lines can be any, not just the stereotypical ones. You can also create your own Digimon and evolution lines. And another thing, can you help with names for the two new ultra characters? (Gabumon and Commandramon are their partners) and add any character you want to. And why you always respond to my messages only once a day? Another thing, about the digivolution, as i already explained about digivolution in fusion, it will skip the Monzaemon stage if that's alright. And other thing, when will you continue the Grizzlymon episode in Digimon Forever? It's stopped since the Sistermon Blanc part. Jrkplays (talk) 00:14, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Are you planning to adopt this wiki? If you do please request as a admin and bureaucrat to make me admin as well, so I can help too Digipony (talk) 04:09, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Are you saying you wanns join the Digimon Forever thing or something? - NegimaLover - hello everyone 05:34, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Well I didn't mean by joining as a character in the fanfic, I mean as in adopting this wiki. You may wanna read this before doing so. Digipony (talk) 20:49, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Hi. I'm back. I lost my discord so let's go back to chatting here. Jrkplays (talk) 12:51, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Can i make it so Darcy has a crush in Liam? Jrkplays (talk) 12:53, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Okay. Jrkplays (talk) 13:28, February 24, 2019 (UTC) So let's continue ep 1. of Digimon Ultra. Jrkplays (talk) 13:30, February 24, 2019 (UTC) nice. let's keep editing. I guess it's you who control Darcy... Jrkplays (talk) 14:08, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Let's revive Digimon Forever? Also a question, have you seen the new gen 8 starter pokemon? Jrkplays (talk) 19:51, March 2, 2019 (UTC)